The present invention is directed to methods of treating a patient suffering from one or more types of cognitive disorders using derivatives of 3-aryl-3-hydroxy-2-amino-propionic acid amides, 3-heteroaryl-3-hydroxy-2-amino-propionic acid amides, and related compounds.
Several compounds falling within one or more of the general definitions as “derivatives of 3-aryl-3-hydroxy-2-amino-propionic acid amides, of 3-heteroaryl-3-hydroxy-2-amino-propionic acid amides, of 1-aryl-1-hydroxy-2,3-diamino-propyl amines, 1-heteroaryl-1-hydroxy-2,3-diamino-propyl amines” are known in the patent and scientific literature. For example, United States Patent Application Publication Nos. 2003/0153768 and 2003/0050299 disclose several examples of the above-mentioned known compounds.
Illustrative specific examples of compounds of these references are shown below:

The publication Shin et al. Tetrahedron Asymmetry, 2000, 11, 3293-3301 discloses the following compounds:
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,945,442; 5,952,370; 6,030,995 and 6,051,598, which are all related to each other as being based on same or related disclosures, describe compounds which are structurally similar to the known compounds shown above.
A publication in Journal of Labelled Compounds & Radiopharmaceuticals (1996), 38 (3), 285-97 discloses the compound of the formula

Published PCT application WO 01/38228 discloses
in connection with a chromatographic method.
Kastron et al. in Latvijas PSR Zinatnu Akademijas Vestis, Kimijas Serija (1965) (4), 474-7 disclose the following compound.
